The Young and The Innocent
by Nara Katie
Summary: What happens when Sakura is stuck in a serious situation with her sensei? Will she end up struggling out of it and telling someone, or will she fall in love with him? SakuxKaka
1. I Know it's Wrong

**The Young and the Innocent**

**Warnings: Mature content in later chapters and perverted thoughts. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto**

**Notes from the author: If you like the pairing Sakura and Kakashi you should read my short story called "The Innocent Cherry Blossom". It's more romantic than this fanfiction is/will be. ****Oh, and, I do believe Kakashi is only twenty-six, if not, he is in my fanfiction. ****Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 1 "I Know it's Wrong"  
**

* * *

Kakashi's Point of View

I didn't know it would be this hard. At first it seemed easy, but now I find myself wanting her more than ever. I know it's wrong, but how am I supposed to ignore these feelings? She found no interest in me, and that's the way things were suppose to be, I was her sensei, but I still was in the wrong having feelings for her. I guess they were feelings, but I couldn't tell you that it was it love I was feeling.

I met up with my team, late as usual, and I found a quick excuse. Sakura seemed to be annoyed with Naruto who was still 'lecturing' me about being late. Sasuke soon muttered, "Shut up dobe", and then I started to explain what we were doing for the day. We would train today, and leave for a 'C' ranked mission tomorrow. I explained it would take quite a while to get to the village and pick up Tsunade's package, and then come back. It was a simple, yet long task. 

Sasuke and Naruto had already started sparring with the pink-haired girl cheering on Sasuke. I sat back and read my 'novel'. I looked up, Sasuke and Naruto were still at it, but Sakura was already bored. I set the book aside and came up to Sakura, "C'mon, you're suppose to be training." She peered up at me and nodded. "Well then, you should start training."

She stood up and said, "What am I suppose to do? They're sparring and I don't know anything I should improve on Kakashi-sensei." She was so cute staring at my with those bright, innocent, green eyes. I couldn't keep my eye off her, but I tried to keep my thoughts straight. I couldn't think of my twelve-year-old member in these ways. I want to know what it sounds like to hear her moan, to ask for more, and I want her... She's so pure, so innocent, and I'm only her sensei.

I tilted my head, "Well why don't you just practice? If you want I'll help you out." She agreed and we started training. I couldn't help but watch her delicate and young body move as she trained. I wanted to see more of her than I was right now, but that was completely wrong of me. If I could have dealt with not touching her, or anything for this long I could still ignore these feelings. Couldn't I?

When we finished training I set a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said, "You did good today, you should be fine tomorrow... All of you should." He wanted his hand to be in other places, he wanted to touch her, but he quickly shook the thoughts away and waved. "See you tomorrow."

Sakura's Point of View

I felt slightly uncomfortable when Kakashi-sensei touched my shoulder, like he intended more than what had happened, but he's my sensei. He would never think of me in any other way that a member of his team, would he? I didn't want to think about this as I walked home, but Kakashi was acting a bit strange lately. When he watched me train it never had bugged me until today. He watched so intently, but he never did that with Sasuke or Naruto... He only did that with me. I felt uncomfortable thinking that her sensei might be a pervert like that! He didn't seem like a pervert aside the fact he read those dirty little books. 

The next morning I stared at myself in the mirror as she dressed. Was I beautiful? Was my body attractive in any way? Did guys stare at me? I was pretty skinny, wasn't I? But I wasn't very big in the chest area, and that's what guys liked right? I didn't know what to think... Was I someone that people actually thought about and when they thought about me did they think I was attractive at all? Sasuke never notices me, but he never noticed anyone. Naruto notices me a little too much, and Kakashi just stares a lot, if he's really staring at me. But I don't know, he could be daydreaming or simply staring through me?

I finished getting ready and brushed my hair. Kakashi had told us the mission would be about a weeklong and so I tried my best to pack lightly, and without realizing it I forgot my tent. I hadn't even noticed that I forgot it until we had already set off and was already quite a bit away from Konoha. I scolded myself secretly and decided I'd just tell my sensei when dark came around, maybe he brought an extra tent, and if not maybe I could just sleep under the stars... We did that when it was nice out.

I started to panic when it started to rain. If he didn't have an extra tent I'd have to share with someone, and they were all guys! Naruto groaned and I looked over at him, "What's wrong?"

He looked down at the ground and said, "I forgot my tent I was in such a hurry..." He scratched the back of his head, "But I guess I'll be okay sharing a tent with Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei..." I gawked. He forgot his tent too? I doubted one tent could hold the three males, and I knew I was doomed to share a tent with one other person if Kakashi hadn't packed another tent... The rain cleared up, but the ground was still to wet to sleep on, and that's the way it would stay all night...

The night grew near, and I blushed as Naruto and I explained to Kakashi about our situation.

Kakashi's Point of View

I didn't know they'd forget their tents but I'd solve it. Naruto I understood, but Sakura was more organized with these kinds of things. My tent was big enough to fit the two boys, and me so one of us would have to share a tent with the girl... I had my mind on set to telling the group that Sasuke and Naruto would have to share a tent. I just need excuses to why that was... 

I stopped Team 7 a little while before dark fell and announced, "We'll set up camp here and continue tomorrow." I thought for a moment, "I think it would be best if Sasuke and Naruto shared a tent, and Sakura shared my tent with me... Any other way I think would be a disaster."

Sakura looked at me, slightly disappointed, and I knew why. She wanted to share a tent with Sasuke, but I don't think that would run too smoothly since that would leave me sharing a tent with Naruto... I barely manage to fall asleep with him in a few rooms away, let alone in the next tent over, how could I ever get shuteye if I shared a tent with him?

Naruto was the only one, who really complained, but Sasuke soon shut him up and they all headed off to bed including myself. I found myself outside of the tent listening to the young girl change, but I really wanted to be in the tent watching her... I wanted to see her flesh, but I knew there was a small chance of that every happening. If I could only have one night... To see her, touch her, feel myself inside of her, that's all I want... What was I thinking! I was finally allowed back into the tent and I without warning stripped down to my mask shirt and boxers.

Sakura blushed and tried not to look, but I knew she couldn't help but be slightly curious. I crawled into my sleeping bag and turned the lantern off. I whispered through the dark to the girl only a few feet away, "Good-night, Sakura-chan." I wanted more, but I'd have a few more opportunities on this mission- no, I couldn't think this way... More than likely we'd rent a room for the night when we arrived in the next village... But we couldn't do that every night...

* * *

Tell me what you thought... I know it's a little weird and slight perverted...

Arigato!

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	2. Innocence Taken

**The Young and the Innocent**

**Warnings: Chapter contains sexual content  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.  
**

**Notes from the author: Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it. It inspired me to write this chapter in the same day I posted the fanfiction! Amazing, huh? I love you all, and continue reading.  
**

**Chapter 2 "Innocence Taken"  
**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I found myself sharing a tent with Kakashi-sensei. I felt uncomfortable as he stripped down to go to bed, he didn't even ask me to look away, or tell me what he was doing. I heard a faint, "Good-night, Sakura-chan." And I whispered back, "Good-night..." I couldn't sleep by the time Naruto shut up and started snoring, but I wasn't sure if Kakashi was asleep either because he kept shifting in his sleeping bag.

I asked through the dark, "Are you sleeping Kakashi-sensei?" I didn't know why I asked, I just felt uncomfortable going to sleep if he was still awake. Instead of a verbal reply I blinked and my eyes adjusted to the dark. Kakashi was hanging over me.

"Did you need something, Sakura-chan?" He asked touching my cheek. I shook my head and he seemed to be getting closer, wait! He was getting closer... But he couldn't possibly try and kiss me, because his mask was on! What was he doing?

I said quietly, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing? I just was wondering if you were awake was all..." I was afraid, and I didn't want to be there anymore. I wished I had brought my tent more than ever at that point. He kissed my cheek through his mask and that was it. "Kakashi... Please..." I whispered, "Just go back to your own sleeping bag..."

He didn't say anything and went to back to his own sleeping bag. I felt much better when he was gone, and now I couldn't sleep at all... I would have no energy in the morning if I didn't sleep soon! What if Kakashi-sensei was still up when I fell asleep? I doubted he would really do anything, but you never know. Maybe the kiss was just to comfort me?

I feel asleep without even realizing it, but when I woke up Kakashi was already out of the tent. I quickly changed and packed up my stuff. I came out of the tent and the three males looked up at me from the campfire where they were making breakfast.

Kakashi's Point of View

I was mad at myself for kissing Sakura the night before, even if it was on the cheek, and I didn't remove my mask. I probably scared her, and she would probably tell Sasuke or Naruto. I heard a rustle in the tent and moments later Sakura emerged from the tent and sat with the three of us.

We ate breakfast and left within minutes. I led the group through the forest, and the pink-haired girl was unusually quiet. I looked back at the three, and they all seemed to be quiet not just Sakura. I said, "So, tonight we'll probably make it to a village and stay in an inn or hotel or something of the sort."

Sakura asked quietly, "Will we all have our own rooms?"

It hurt me to hear her ask that, like she was scared of sharing a room with me, and I didn't blame her. I said softly, "Of course we will, but I can't afford this every night so we'll stop there tonight and on our way back... Okay?" I didn't want her to be afraid, but at the same time I just wanted her, and I couldn't help it. Sakura simply nodded and I continued traveling with the three.

Soon the three lightened up and Naruto's mouth would not stop, it made me slightly annoyed, but hey, it's Naruto, and I was just glad it wasn't so quiet. As we entered a village late in the afternoon I found a place to stay, got our rooms and keys, and then let the three kids have there freedom until nightfall.

Sakura's Point of View

I felt better when I got the key to my room. I wandered about the small village until it neared dark, and when it did near night I headed back to the inn. I entered my room and dressed into my pajamas. I plopped onto the bed and smiled. It was good to have a bed, walls, and to be alone. I had privacy. I fell asleep right away, but in the middle of the night I was awoken. 

I sat up and realized I hadn't locked my door, and someone entered my room. The door closed quietly and a figure continued to move towards me. I was so surprised I was speechless, and then I realized who it was... It was Kakashi-sensei, but why? What was he doing in my room?

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Hey, you're up... I couldn't sleep." He sat by me on the bed and I felt myself blush. He couldn't sleep, so he came to my room?

"Oh... I forgot to lock my door..." I whispered...

"Yeah... I thought I'd check on you, I couldn't find your key earlier so I left it unlocked..." He slipped out of his shoes and brought his legs onto the bed. I gulped and stared at him... He was just checking on me all this time? But why was he still here?

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you still here?" I asked quietly... He was making himself quite comfortable on my bed and it was making me really embarrassed. He didn't even answer me, but it wasn't as dark as it was in the tent so I saw everything he was doing. He pulled down his mask and pulled me into a forceful kiss. I wanted to scream but I couldn't make a sound. He pulled the covers off of me and crawled on top of me before pulling the covers over both of us. He was in the same thing he had been the night before, so I felt everything, and I was scared when something hard brushed against my leg.

What did he want from me? He was my sensei! He wasn't supposed to do this! I started to cry as he continued to kiss me. He pulled away and started to unbutton my top. I choked out through my tears, "Please... I don't want to..." I didn't know why he was doing this me, but he certainly wanted it badly enough. He stayed quiet and pulled my top off, my bare chest exposed to him, and I cried even harder hugging myself and hiding my flesh. I didn't want him to see me, and I didn't want him to touch me. "Please!" I was scared, and I knew what was happening... I was being raped. He pried my arms away from my chest, pinned me down by my wrists, and kissed my neck. His lips moved from my neck, to my collar bone, and then to my breast. I let out a 'hn' sound and said, "Please! Kakashi-sensei! Just let me go to sleep!" I had stopped crying, but I was still frightened. If felt like nothing I had ever felt before, and I was scared. I was given slight pleasure, but at the same time I didn't want him to be doing these things to me. It was wrong...

He looked up at me and then pulled his mask and shirt off and set them aside. His hands left on of my wrists and was now at my hip. As soon as he started to pull down my pants I screamed, "No!" I started to cry again as I screamed and struggled, "No! I don't want to! Plea-" He cupped my mouth and 'shhed' me.

Kakashi's Point of View

I felt bad as I cupped her mouth. She really didn't want to do this, but how could I turn back now? She finally started to struggle but I was stronger and I held her down. I didn't want to hurt her like this, but she'd tell someone even if I stopped now, so at least I'd get what I want before I was told on. I said softly, "Shh...", and then I pulled her pants down all the way.

I hesitated after I pulled off my boxers, and then I gripped the sides of her panties. I felt horrible as she stared up at me with those green eyes, full of tears and fear. I pulled her panties off and spread her legs. I stared at her, so pure, innocent, and young. I closed my eyes and shoved myself inside the poor girl who screamed and struggled.

She yelled out, "Please! Kakashi! It hurts!" She hit my back and wailed, "Please!" She was so tight it was hard for me to move in and out at first, but as she got wetter and wetter it got easier and easier. Soon she became limp and stopped fighting. She let out loud moans, and when I hit her back wall hard enough she screamed... It was beautiful sounds, and I wanted more...

After I had finished she laid on the bed sprawled out and exhausted. She was still crying, and I knew what I had done was very bad... I redressed and looked at her, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan... I didn't want to hurt you..." I closed me eyes and left the room. I was the bad guy in this situation and all I could think about was how bad she must feel...

Sakura's Point of View

I had been raped by my sensei... What was I suppose to do? I couldn't tell anyone, Kakashi might not be our sensei anymore, and I didn't want another sensei... But what he had done to me, and then he left me in this state sprawled upon the bed. I felt weak and limp. I couldn't move until I regained my energy, and when I did I wasn't in the mood to get up or get dressed. I pulled the covers up and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I started crying again. I hugged my knees to my chest and just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. How was I suppose to live with this? I didn't know what to do! There was no one I could talk to without them telling Tsunade or something. I slowly got dressed and left the room. I wondered if Kakashi would act any different today, and would he ever do that to me again? Would he ever hurt me like that again? I didn't want to share a tent with him, but he wouldn't do such a thing where it would easily wake Sasuke and Naruto would he? I still didn't want to share a tent with him, I'd rather be in Naruto's tent.

I saw Naruto and Sasuke eating breakfast and I joined them quietly. I tried not to cry as Kakashi arrived. He acted as if I wasn't there and started to eat as well. I picked at my food but never took a bite, we left my untouched food and we headed out of the village to continue on their mission. Naruto asked, "Are you okay Sakura-chan? You look like you're going to cry!" I simply nodded... I couldn't tell him, he'd blurt it to the world! And that was the last thing I wanted... I was so embarrased about it, I didn't want anyone to know, and I would never tell... Never.

* * *

I know it's sad and I feel really bad for Sakura. D:

Arigato for reading and don't forget to review!

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	3. Don't Tell

**The Young and the Innocent**

**Warnings: A bit of sexual content (Not as bad as the last chapter)  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.. Blah, blah, blah.  
**

**Notes from the author: Thank you for the reviews, and I think this is my best fanfiction so far. Haha, you guys keep asking really good questions, but do you really want me to spoil the end for you?  
Sakura's 12 and Kakashi's 26. (14 year gap) I think I've mentioned both their ages before, but I'm just clearing that up. I know Sasuke and Naruto are 13, but if I remember correctly Sakura is 12 in the series. If not, oh well, it's my fanfiction.  
**

**Chapter 3 "Don't Tell"  
**

* * *

Kakashi's Point of View

She seemed so hurt and it made me hurt, but I couldn't help but want more. I wanted to hear her again, screaming, moaning, and even crying. They were all beautiful noises to me, even if they made me regret the fact I had forced her to make them. What was I thinking? How could I think this way? I was already doomed, and if she told someone it was my ass. Would she tell someone? And if she did who would she tell? Would she go straight to Tsunade and explain what had happened, or would she be afraid to tell anyone what had happened? Too embarrassed? Young girls usually didn't know what to do in these situations, but Sakura was smart.

Each time she looked at me it seemed like she was going to cry, and I wanted her to look happier... I wanted the perky Haruno back, the one that clung and blabbed on to Sasuke. I had made her the way she was, quiet and sad, but I just couldn't help the feeling anymore. I wanted her. She would look at me with those beautiful green eyes and then a moment later she would look the other way with one arm across her lower rib cage. She was hurting, wasn't she? And the pain was whelming up in her stomach, just as the guilt was in mine, but I ignored it and acted as if the whole event had never taken place. That's only the way I acted, and I hoped Sasuke or Naruto hadn't suspected anything.

Sasuke's Point of View

I was never really bugged by Sakura's emotions until I saw her today. Something was really wrong this time. Every time I looked at her she looked so sad. This wasn't the Sakura I knew, and something must have happened... Or she was just bummed out about how long our boring mission was, but maybe it was something else? I stayed emotionless on the outside, but inside I really wanted to know what was wrong with the girl. It wasn't like I really cared, it was just curiosity. (I couldn't hurt my pride, even in my thoughts, and so, I don't care for the girl). 

I kept my hands in my pockets as we walked through the woods. What was so important about this package anyways? Why did they have to get ninja's to protect it? Was it really that special? I looked over at Naruto who was happily chattering away with Sakura. For a change the girl was telling him to shut up, or completely ignoring him, and it must've been a great change for the blond. I wondered if Sakura was secretly screaming at Naruto to shut up, but it looked as if she was barely paying attention, like her mind was on something else. What was going on with Sakura?

We stopped at a small place on the road to eat. I wasn't that picky when it came to food, as long as it wasn't sweet I'd eat it. We sat at a small table and I wasn't that surprised when Sakura sat next to me. She ordered something small and smiled a big fake smile at me. "This place is nice, isn't it? Sasuke-kun?"

I just stared at her. Why was she trying to smile? Everyone could tell how fake it really was... She wasn't happy today was she? I looked out the window with my arms crossed. It was a nice day, but such a horrible mood. She picked at her food, and I was really irritated that I didn't know what was going on! She took a few bites, barely making progress in making the food disappear... Before I knew it she was up and gone so I followed her.

Sakura's Point of View

Kakashi was acting the same, but I wasn't. How could I? How could I even sit here at the same table as him? I wondered if anyone heard me last night, and if they did, what did they think? Did they think I was just some woman with her boyfriend, or husband? Or did they know I was a young girl being raped? If they did why didn't they help me? I felt so alone at this point and my stomach twisted and turned in odd ways. I wanted to puke thinking of my sensei that way, and I wanted to die because of the pain.

After a took a few bites of my lunch I got up and said quietly, "I'm going to go to the bathroom..." I didn't realize until I was crying that someone was there. The door closed slowly and ignored them and continued to cry in the small stall. Why had Kakashi done this to me? Did he know I'd feel like this? Did he feel any pain? Any guilt? Any at all!

"Sakura-chan..." Said a soft voice from outside of my stall, and I knew it wasn't Kakashi's. I stopped crying the best I could and thought for a moment. Who would know me here? And then I realized it was Sasuke's voice! "Sakura..." He said again but more impatiently. Why was he in the girl's bathroom, why had he followed me, and was he worried? He shouldn't be here even if he was! I opened the door forgetting that I had been crying and he could tell.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" I asked quietly, and he entered the stall closing the door behind him. My eyes widened, what was he doing? Even if I loved Sasuke, I couldn't trust him, and I couldn't predict what was going to happen. I couldn't trust anyone anymore... Not after I put so much trust into Kakashi, and then I was treated the way I was.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring blankly at me. He didn't seem concerned, but he had to have been to follow me into the girl's bathroom! Either that, or he was a pervert just like Kakashi. I shook my head and looked away. He stepped closer to me and set his hands on my shoulders. I immediately thought of Kakashi and the ways he had touched me the night before. My eyes widened and I started to cry. I pushed Sasuke's hands off me and wrapped my arms around myself. I had wanted to be loved by Sasuke, but I was scared right then and I wanted to know I was okay... This couldn't happen again! I didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Sasuke's Point of View

She was crying again, but when she held herself was when I realized she must have been hurt. Why had she pushed me away? She was always so clingy, so why would she push me away now. "Sakura-chan… Are you okay?" She cried even harder and muttered something that I couldn't understand because her words were drowned by tears. "What?" I asked crossing my arms and waiting for the girl to speak.

She looked at me and said as clearly as she could, "I'm- I'm f-f-fine... I j-just felt l-l-like c-crying." She tried to smile again as she said more clearly, "Just go eat, I-I'll be out in a minute... Okay Sasuke-kun?"

"Okay." If she wasn't going to tell me now, that was okay, she'd tell me later, and I'd make sure she would. I left the girl's restroom and sat back at my seat. Kakashi looked at me and then back to his book.

Kakashi's Point of View

Sasuke and Sakura had both left the table and I grew slightly paranoid. What if she told him? I was screwed, wasn't I? I tried to read my book, but when Sasuke came back alone I felt a little better. He didn't talk to her, did he? If they had talked they'd probably come back together, but there was other possibilities. Sasuke didn't say anything and this made me feel even better. I read my book until the three were ready to go.

Sakura was starting to worry me. Was she afraid of me? She probably was, and she had every right to be! I had done such horrible things to her. Things I wanted to do again. I wanted her so badly, and I thought if I had her once I'd be able to control myself but I can't! I have to find a way to get her alone before this mission was over, if she was going to tell someone, why not get as much out of her as I could, but at the same time I knew how wrong this was... How much she hurt... Maybe I did love her, but if I did why did I do that do her? No, I didn't love her, I just thought she was attractive, and that was it... So why did I feel so bad for her? I sighed.

As night grew nearer Sakura seemed to become more and more quiet. I stopped the team and we set up camp... Sakura seemed to be really worried, "Kakashi, can I share a tent with someone else?" She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry if it offends you, but I really don't want to be in the same tent as you..."

I closed my eyes, I didn't want her to tell anyone, and so I said back, "No... I have to talk to you later... Okay?" I set my hand on her shoulder and she back up, "Don't worry Sakura-chan."

She stayed quiet and sat down by the campfire. I felt horrible, and she probably didn't want to be anywhere near me but I was forcing her to be. After dark fell and the two other boys went to bed she said, "I'll be right back..." She walked into the woods. This was my chance... Sakura probably just went to use the bathroom... I found her quickly and she was just pulling her shorts back up. I came up behind her and cupped her mouth. Why was I doing this to her again? I couldn't do what I did the night before, she'd make to much noise.

Sakura's Point of View

I went to use the bathroom, and this time I really had to go... I had just pulled up my shorts when I felt a hand against my mouth. I didn't dare make a noise, and I knew it was Kakashi... He wouldn't do it to me, right here, right now, would he? Sasuke and Naruto would hear us. He whispered, "Do you promise you'll be quiet?" I didn't know what to do so I nodded. He let my mouth go and I turned towards him.

What was he going to do? I said quietly, "Please... They'll hear us..." He only nodded and put his hands on my hips. I gulped, "Please..." He 'shhed' me and ran his hand up the inside of my leg. He pulled down my shorts and he turned me back the other way. I felt highly uncomfortable with him behind me, but what was I to do? I couldn't make a noise or Sasuke and Naruto might hear... I didn't want them to find out what was going on. He pushed my panties to my ankles and then I felt his hand touch my lower area.

I said closing my eyes, "Please... I don't want you to touch me anymore." He ignored me and I felt his finger enter inside of me. I let out a small gasp as he started to finger me with one finger, then 2, and 3. I leaned back against Kakashi unable to do anything else because one of his arms was wrapped around me. I held all my moans in and breathed heavily... This felt much better than what I had felt the night before. It wasn't as fast, or rough, and his fingers were smaller. I didn't bleed as much this time but I was still sore down there.

He whispered to me, "Don't tell anyone about these things..." I nodded and let out a very faint moan I knew Sasuke and Naruto couldn't hear. I was glad when he pulled my shorts back up and took me back to the tent. This time he didn't give me privacy, and told me to just change. I didn't want him to look at me anymore. I did it anyways.

I was about to get into my own sleeping bag but Kakashi motioned me to his.

Kakashi's Point of View  


I couldn't help myself. After watching Sakura change I wanted more from her. She was so innocent and easy to control. She climbed into my sleeping back and asked quietly, "Do I have to sleep here?" I shook my head and pulled my mask down. I kissed her softly and slowly started touch her again. She shifted a little, but other than that everything was fine. I loved the shape of her body and I wanted to touch it more often than this... The way things were going I didn't doubt I'd be able to do these things to her all the time.

She pulled away after a while and said, "I'm tired... Can I please go to bed?" I let her out of my sleeping bag and she hurried into her own. Oh, how that ended to fast, but I didn't want to force her into so much. I already had fingered her, and I think she had enough for the night.

* * *

_Arigato, _

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	4. I Love You Sakura

**The Young and the Innocent**

**Warnings: I don't think I have any for this chapter  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto... 'Kay?**

**Notes from the author: I write a lot on weekends, but I have school tomorrow so I might not post the next chapter for a while, but keep reading! I love you guys! Thank you!**

**Chapter 4 "I love You Sakura-chan"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I was scared that if I stayed in Kakashi-sensei's sleep bag any longer I might get fingered again, so I lied and told him I was tired. I found myself in my own sleeping bag, and I couldn't help but to think about what was going on... I couldn't tell on Kakashi-sensei, and if I did I don't what would happen... Why was this so hard to deal with? I should tell someone, but something told me not to... I liked my sensei too much to get him into trouble even if that meant going through this night after night.

I woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else for a change. I hurried and got dressed. After leaving the tent I felt relieved to be alone. I liked the day better than night now, when we were all in each other's sight, and Kakashi couldn't touch me.

On our way back to Konoha Naruto complained about sharing a tent with Sasuke so much and I immediately said, "I'll share a tent with Naruto and Sasuke can share with you Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke and Naruto both agreed that it would be fine and Kakashi was out numbered. Sharing a tent with Naruto was better than been touched by your sensei every night.

We never stopped back at the Inn, but we finally made it back to Konoha. I was happy to be back, and I hoped things with Kakashi would settle down... There was never a time in Konoha where I was alone with Kakashi, so I was safe right?

Wrong.

Sasuke's Point of View

I think it's really weird that Sakura was so eager to share a tent with Naruto, Kakashi was an older man, and if I was her I'd be uncomfortable too. I wonder if something happened between our sensei and the only girl on our team. I'm really not worried about her, but I just want to know what happened to make her cry like she had at the beginning of our mission, and if it was anything big. She was a girl and she could have been crying about anything, but this was different and I knew it. I'd ask her later on what happened, right now seemed to be a bad time because was still upset about what ever it was. 

Sakura's Point of View

We went back to the same old training, but after training was done was when things were different. I was use to waiting until the other two boys were gone before Kakashi 'talked' to me. Sometimes he took me back to his house and had his way with me, and other times he let me go home without doing anything to me. 

I cried a lot at first, but afterwards I was just really depressed. I tried to be happy, and I went back to acting like the cheerful Sakura I use to be, but underneath that mask I wore was a child being robbed of her innocence.

One day while we were training Sasuke decided to talk to me. I forgot about the silly little crush I used to have after Kakashi had started to do those things to me. I can barely remember what it was like to hang all over Sasuke and bug him constantly. I didn't expect him to ask about what had happened on the mission, but I told him I forgot.  
  
Sasuke's Point of View

"You forgot? I doubt that... C'mon, tell me what really happened." I said tilting my head. She wasn't the same anymore, her personality may have stayed the same, but she wasn't obsessed with me anymore. Maybe she was just growing up was all? 

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong I promise."

I didn't believe her, and I wanted to know what happened, now. I wondered if she'd act the way she did that day in the girl restroom if I touched her shoulders... So I set my hands on her shoulders and she seemed to become uncomfortable, "Please, I'm okay."

I shook my head, "You're not okay... Something's wrong..."

She snapped, "Why would you care? You never care! I'm just a teammate, and I tried to tell you I cared about you but you pushed me away! It's my turn to push you away from me." I couldn't believe what she had said! But I guess she was telling the truth.

I said, "Sakura... I... I just want you to be okay..." I felt like I was lying, but at the same time I was telling her the truth. What was I thinking? I could never care for her! I can't care for anyone, they'll only get in the way of my goal, but I really wanted Sakura to be okay.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered and flung herself into my arms... Okay this was a little different than I expected, but I didn't realize she was crying until I felt something wet against my chest. "I wish I could tell you... But I... I can't!"

I sighed and looked around, I could hear her crying, but I could also hear Naruto training a little ways away... I wanted her to let go, "You can tell me..."

She shook her head, and looked at me. "I can't tell you Sasuke-kun..." She closed her eyes and said, "I just can't tell you... But I would if I could..."

Kakashi's Point of View

I didn't realize Sakura and Sasuke had been talking instead of training but I saw the young girl's tears and walked over to them casually. "You two should be training..." I hoped Sakura hadn't said anything about what was going on to Sasuke. Sasuke may not even care, but he still could tell someone. The two went back to training and I started to read my book again.

I stopped Sakura and asked after Sasuke and Naruto left, "Did you tell Sasuke?" She shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief. "You can't let anyone know what's going on, you understand that right?" She nodded and looked away.

She looked back at me and said, "Can we please stop doing those things? I really don't want to do it..." Her eyes were glazed over with tears, which ran down her face only minutes later, "Please Kakashi-sensei?"

I didn't want to stop what I had been doing to her. I wanted to touch her, and I wasn't going to give it up. I motioned her to follow me and we went to my house. She slowly stepped into the house and once I shut the door she asked quietly, "Why do you do this to me?"

She had never asked me this question, and I didn't know what to say. I pulled down my mask and started to unzip her dress, "Because... I love you, Sakura-chan." She pulled her dress off and I took my shirt off.

She asked blinking, "You love me?" I nodded and kissed her. She was so innocent and I was completely using her. I don't think I even love her, but at the same time I did. It seemed like the best thing to tell her though, I wouldn't tell her I was just using her, it would only make things worse for her, and I'd only make her cry. She stripped down for me and I stripped myself down as well... She didn't even struggle or beg me to stop anymore. This was a very bad habit.

I felt bad for doing these things to her, but whom else could I do this to? She's the only person I wanted... After she got dressed I kissed her and she hurried home like she always did. I wondered if her parents ever suspected anything, but I doubt they did. Training never had a set time and I don't think they even care how late she gets back anyways.

Sasuke's Point of View

I saw the pink-haired girl walking home from a completely different direction then the training grounds... Where had she been? I walked up to her and asked, "Hey, what are you doing Sakura-chan?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and waited for her to answer me.

"Going home." She said as she continued to walk, "Why?" She looked over at me. I was now walking at her side and staring back at her.

"Where did you go just now?" I didn't ask her, I demanded for an answer, and she stopped walking.

She faced me and put her hands on her hips, "It's none of your business Sasuke-kun, and I still don't know why you're acting this way towards me..."

I felt frustrated as I said, "Where did you go just now!" She turned away and started to walk again, "Sakura!"

"Leave me alone! You have no right to know where I just was." I sort of missed the clingy Sakura... I wanted her to tell me what had happened, I wanted her to be safe, but I couldn't understand wwhy she was pushing me away.

"I'm just worried, where were you?" I said following her and trying to be a little less demanding than before but it didn't work.

"Why? Why would you be worried about me?" She seemed to snap and get really mad, "I'm not that important to you, I never was, I understand that, and now you're trying to get personal? Maybe I don't want to get personal with you!"

I was either lying to her or to myself when I said rather loudly, "You're very important to me! I love you Sakura-chan!"

She turned towards me crying, "Do lie to me!" And then she was gone... Why was she so different now? Did I lie to her? I didn't know I was so confused myself... What was happening to Sakura? What was happening to me?

Sakura's Point of View

I couldn't believe two people had told me they loved me in the same day. I was really confused, but I believed Kakashi. I think Sasuke was trying to get me to tell him what was going on. I can't tell any one ever, but Sasuke was pretty persistent.

I wondered why Sasuke cared so badly? Did he suspect that Kakashi and I were having sex? I sighed and sat down on my bed... I was just a kid, wasn't I? I lost my virginity unwillingly at this age, and I was still having sex with him... It wasn't rape anymore, because I got use to it and I never asked him to stop when we actually did it. I did ask if we could stop completely sometimes, but he didn't want to... Because he loved me... He was showing me he cared, wasn't he? That was all...

I felt really weird the next day when I saw Kakashi and Sasuke...

* * *

I made Sasuke a little less heartless than he really is... But for him to play the role I need him to in the fanfic I have to soften him up... Review please!

_Arigato,_

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	5. A Broken Promise

**The Young and the Innocent**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Disclaimers: Same old, same old.  
**

**Notes from the author: I'm sorry Naruto doesn't have a POV, but if I think up of a part that he should be in I'll give him one.  
**

**Chapter 5 "A Broken Promise"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of ViewI wanted to go home and hide from my problems. I didn't want to talk to Sasuke, not after what he had told me, but at the same time I was happy about what he had said... I wanted to believe him, and I wanted to be with him. What would Kakashi do? Would I break is heart if I started dating Sasuke? Would my sensei still touch me if I were with him? I sighed, Sasuke had been lying to me and I knew it, but I believed Kakashi... Why? Because I'm stupid, that's why. I know I should believe Sasuke, but he never liked me before, and Kakashi seemed to have always liked me. 

Sasuke acted the same as he did before he had confessed his so-called-love. How could boys do that? Act as if nothing had happened? I didn't know, but it made me wonder if yesterday was just a dream I simply thought had happened. I was assured it wasn't a dream when Sasuke asked to walk me home. If I said yes, would Kakashi be upset? I really wanted to be with Sasuke, and the crush was coming back faster than I expected... Was I just being childish again chasing after Sasuke? I said yes anyways, and it wouldn't hurt. Kakashi waved a little at us as the Uchiha and I started to leave. I let out a sigh and smiled at him.

Sasuke looked at me and said, "I didn't lie to you yesterday." He was staring at me with that emotionless face, and it made me wonder if I really could believe someone with a face like that?

"You didn't?" I asked stupidly because I already knew the answer he was going to give me, even if it was a lie or if it was really the truth. I quickly covered up my question so he didn't have to answer it, "Why do you like me now?"

He crossed his arms and looked away as we continued to walk... How could he walk straight like that? Then he said looking forward so he didn't trip or what not, "I don't know... I just do, why did you like _me_?"

Sasuke's Point of View

I was just digging myself a bigger hole. Did I really love Sakura? Did I only realize it when she stopped being clingy? I was just so use to it, and I liked it... I can't love her! It would get in the way of everything I'm fighting accomplish! But, something deep inside was telling me what I was doing was what I wanted to truly do... Care for Sakura, protect her, and love her. I looked back ahead of me so I wouldn't run into anything, which I doubt I would have. I was sort of upset that Sakura didn't believe me, "I don't know... I just do, why did you like _me_?"

Sakura seemed to be stumped but she said crossing her arms, "You were cool... But that wasn't a good reason... I liked you because other girls liked you and I thought I had a chance... But I realized that I was just like every other girl... I didn't have a chance... But you're trying to convince me otherwise and I just don't know anymore! Your 'I don't know' answer is leading me in the opposite direction though." 

I wanted to hear her tell me that she really had liked me, but I always believed what she had just told me was the case... I was right and I wanted to be wrong! I guess Sakura and I just weren't supposed to happen. I was okay with that, I'd complete my goal without worrying, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with her as a boyfriend.

What was I talking about? I couldn't really love, or even like Sakura! But I did... What was wrong with me? Why was I giving into this emotion so easily? "Oh... You never liked me, did you? But I love you, Sakura, I do..."

We were nearing her house when she said, "I really don't know, but I wanted to believe I liked you... Maybe I did, and maybe I do, but Sasuke... I don't think you really love me."

That hurt, and I was surprised it did. I wanted to prove I loved her, even though I was trying so hard not to have any feeling for her. I didn't know why I did what I did but I did it... It just felt right to do.

Sakura's Point of View

I never liked Sasuke for who he was, and I felt bad about leading him on like that. He must've really liked me, because he seemed to have changed from being emotionless at the beginning to begging me to believe him in the end... I did believe him when he kissed me. It felt different than Kakashi's kisses, and I liked Sasuke's better. I wasn't that afraid of being touched but I still had a voice saying 'what if?' in the back of my head.

I pulled away from him and he stared at me as if he cared... He did care, didn't he, but I couldn't be with him! I couldn't tell him what had happened with Kakashi, and if I did I don't know what they would do. I wanted to run again, I wanted to escape my problems, and this time I did. I didn't give Sasuke any chance to say anything when I ran to my house.

I felt bad for running, and I wanted to go back, but Sasuke was probably already gone. I was acting like a coward, and Sasuke only cared. I didn't want Kakashi finding out about the kiss, and I didn't want him to ask me what was going on. I didn't know myself.

I told my mom I was going to take a walk and left the house. I wandered about hoping I'd run into Sasuke, but the chances were low. I didn't know why I hoped I'd see him again, but I wandered until I found myself at Kakashi's doorstep. I closed my eyes, why was I here? I could escape the perverted things he did to me today, but part of me wanted it. This was wrong.

I don't know why I wanted it, but I did want these things to stop. I wanted it, but then I didn't. What was I to do? I shook my head and turned from the door. These things had to stop! I had to make them stop!  


Sasuke's Point of View

I saw her leave her house only minutes after she entered... I decided to follow her, and it felt like the right thing to do even though it was wrong. She went to Kakashi's house and stopped at the door, why didn't she enter? Why did she turn around? Why was she even there? I was slightly confused, but now I think I know what was going on. Something had happened between Sakura and Kakashi on that mission! Did he tell her to stop liking me? Was he the one who convinced her she didn't like me for who I was? Or did he do something to convince herself that?

As she started to leave the house I followed her. I tapped her should and asked, "What did he do to you on the mission?" I had to be straight forward, and she couldn't escape answering me, I knew something happened and I would know what it was.

She stopped, but she didn't turn around. "You followed me?" She seemed to be really upset as she asked again, "You followed me?"

I tugged on her shoulder and said, "Look at me Sakura-chan." She turned towards me, but she wouldn't look at me. I knew she was trying not to cry. I asked again, "What did he do to you? She hugged me and started to cry... Why did she always do this? Did she need comfort that bad?

She said quietly, "I can't tell you what happened..."

"Sakura! You can tell me! You're not going to die if you tell me!" I snapped without realizing how mean I sounded.

She shook her head, "I won't die... But I don't want anyone to get hurt if I tell you..." She looked at me and the tears seemed to cease for a moment, "If you promise not to tell _anyone_, I'll tell you... But you can't tell anyone!"

Sakura's Point of View

I didn't know why I agreed upon telling him but I couldn't say 'I changed my mind, I'm not telling you', even though I wanted to. He promised me he wouldn't tell and I asked if we could go somewhere private. After we started to walk to his house I chickened out and said, "I'm sorry but I really need to get home..." I felt so cowardly but I ran away from Sasuke again... 

I cried when I made it to my room. Why didn't I tell him? I wanted him to know, I wanted someone to know what was happening to me! I wanted to get out of this situation, but it was hard. I couldn't tell on my sensei, but I had to... I cupped my face and thought about everything I was afraid to do... I was a coward.

I didn't meet my group at the training grounds the next day; I had gotten sick and wanted to stay home. My mom thought it was weird that I was getting sick, but she took care of me. I puked a few times and felt horrible. What kind of sick was I? I seemed to be just sick, but it was slightly different somehow.

Sometime when I was sleeping Sasuke had come over. I woke up with him sitting at the edge of my bed, and he looked over at me and said, "Hey..."

Sasuke's Point of View

I didn't know she was sick, I thought she was just afraid to see me, but I waited until she woke up so I could talk to her. "Hey..." I said softly looking at her.

She blinked, "Why are you here?" She cleared her throat and sat up wincing. She must have been really weak, and it looked like she was sore. She stared at me with those bright green eyes, they were so beautiful, and I never realized how much I actually liked them until now.

"I thought it was my fault you didn't show up for training today..." I said softly, "But I'm glad you were only sick..." I wasn't glad she was sick, I was just glad it wasn't my fault she didn't meet up with our team.

"Oh... No... I just got sick this morning and I don't know why." She said looking away, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday... I just can't bring myself to do it..."

"Why?" I asked upset that she wouldn't tell me anything "Is it that bad?" What did he do to her? I didn't want to imagine the worst, but I did anyways... He could have been beating her, but she didn't have bruises. He could have been... No... Why would he do that?

She closed her eyes and she fell quiet. Her voice was soft and sweet, but at the same time coarse just like sandpaper, "I promised I wouldn't tell anybody... And if someone were to find out, I might be happier, but I would hurt him... I don't want to hurt anybody."

I realized she was being serious, and I felt bad. She promised not to tell anyone about what was making her depressed. Even if she did smile, I felt like I was the only one who knew how she felt, and I felt bad... It wasn't something I was supposed to know, but someone had to notice. I didn't want it to be me who noticed, and I didn't want to care so much. I didn't want to love, and I didn't want her to think I was that kind of person. "Then stop hurting me by keeping this a secret! I won't tell anyone, I just want to know, okay?"

Her eyes opened, and widened as she stared at me. I felt slightly uneasy with her staring at me like that, but I didn't say anything about it. She said clearing her throat again, "It's hurting you? You really care, don't you?"

I decided I didn't love her, but at least I cared. "Yes... I care..."

"Okay... I'll tell you and I won't back out of it this time..." She said fidgeting with the rim of her blanket. She let out a small sigh and looked at her lap. She finally looked back at me and said quietly, "Kakashi-sensei raped me when we were on that mission at that inn we stayed at... And ever since then he's been touching me..." She started to cry, "I don't want him to get in trouble!"

* * *

Haha, some of you predicted what was going to happen very well. Sasuke doesn't really love her he only cares, and I won't change that.

_Arigato,_

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	6. Caught

**The Young and the Innocent**

**Warnings: It's the last chapter... Don't get mad, please!  
**

**Disclaimers: Naruto isn't mine...  
**

**Notes from the author: Some people think Sakura's pregnant... Well you'll find out in this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 6 "Caught"**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I continued to cry and I knew Sasuke was staring at me... What did he think? Did he hate Kakashi? Did he hate me? He wouldn't tell, he promised, but I promised Kakashi and told. Would he do what I did? Oh, I hope not! I wiped my tears away and looked at him, "Please don't tell anyone he's been doing this to me..."

Sasuke seemed to be quiet... Taking in what I had told him, but something else was written on his face. He was going to tell! He was going to break his promise like I broke mine! I could tell. "Something has to be done... You realize we're still children? He can't be doing this to you! It's not right, and I don't care if he told you not to tell. I doubt you like him doing this to you!" Sasuke snapped standing up.

I shook my head, "Don't tell! He might not be our sensei anymore!" I couldn't believe I told Sasuke, and now he was going to handle my problem. "Plus, this is my problem, not yours!" I snapped coughing a little afterwards. God my throat hurt, and I probably just had a cold, but there was something different about this cold... Like something new was mixed into it. Pregnancy didn't even cross my mind.

"Sakura! You can't go on like this! What if something happens? You could..." He seemed to be worried, as he lowered his head he did the same with his voice, "You could become pregnant... Just think about that... It would be... Kakashi-sensei's." He seemed to be troubled by that thought, and then I thought about it...

I closed my eyes, "I'm not going to get pregnant! I haven't even started my period!" And if I did, I was way to young to handle it, my hips and such weren't developed enough to handle childbirth even in a year or two and it scared me. "Kakashi-sensei said he'd be the safest he could be... Incase I did start soon..." Which I had to admit wasn't very safe.

He seemed to frustrated, "You're acting stupid! Can't you see this is a big problem? Having sex at your age is a problem! If you get pregnant even in a few years, that's a problem to! You can't deal with these things at this age! You have to stop them now!"

"But he loves me!" I said slapping my hand over my mouth. I had made it sound like I liked Kakashi-sensei more than I did Sasuke and that wasn't true, but I didn't love Sasuke. I didn't love either of them.

He rose an eyebrow and said back, "I doubt he really does... If he told you that, he's lying, 'cause if he did he wouldn't be doing those things to you."

I knew Sasuke was right... I was stupid enough to believe Kakashi, and now I understood everything. I was being used and I wasn't doing anything about it. "Who are you going to tell?" I whispered.

"I'm going to talk to Kakashi." He said leaving my room rather quickly.

Kakashi's Point of View

I thought things were going good. I had everything I wanted, even Sakura, and I thought I'd never be caught. I didn't expect the raven-haired boy in my team to step up and take control. I saw him and asked in a sing-song tone, "Oi, what do you need Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I need you to stop taking advantage of Sakura-chan... Now. Can't you tell how sad she is now? It's not right for someone her age to be treated this way! No one should be treated that way if they don't want to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked holding my hands out as if I were innocent. I wasn't even close to innocent. I was a pedophile, that's what I was, and something had to be done sometime. "I haven't done anything!" Either Sakura told him or he guessed.

"Don't lie to me... Sakura told me what happened on that mission and I don't think she wants it happening anymore..." Sasuke said pretty upset with me... I must've disappointed the boy somehow, and I knew he though what I was doing was wrong. It was. He added, "Just stop now and I won't tell Tsunade or anyone else."

What more could I do? And that was the end of it, I never laid another finger on her, and she seemed to become happier day after day, but something seemed wrong... She was getting sick often and she seemed to be... Getting bigger, but only slightly. The slender girl had a slight bulge that seemed to get slightly bigger as time passed.

Sakura's Point of View

Sasuke had convinced Kakashi to stop, but I didn't know he'd give in so easily. He had always told me no, he wouldn't stop, but maybe Sasuke had said something? I didn't know, but I was happy to be back to being a normal child...

I thought I was simply going through a state were I was just sick. I didn't realize I could have been pregnant, but according to my health book if you had sex right before you started your first period you could still get pregnant. Great. Just what I need, and now everyone will know! I'm only twelve-years-old! What would my parents say? Would they support me since it wasn't my fault? Well it was my fault for letting it happen, but how was I suppose to know that this would happen?

I didn't know I was pregnant until I started getting fat. Ew. I started to where a sweater that hid my stomach pretty well... But I knew when I took it off while we were training or going on missions my group knew something was up.

Naruto's Point of View

I noticed Sakura-chan getting a bit bigger, what a shame! She's such a pretty girl! She couldn't be pregnant, I knew that much! She wouldn't be doing that kind of thing with anyone! Sasuke and Kakashi seem to be a little upset at each other, I wonder why? Why doesn't anyone clue me in on these things? I hate being the outcast!

I realized one morning that Sakura-chan was crying, but why? I walked up to her and asked her if she was okay... She said everything was fine but she needed to talk to Kakashi. Why would she need to see Kakashi-sensei? What reason would she have to talk to him? It had to be related to training, didn't it?

I was worried about Sakura-chan, but she didn't seem to care about my concern. I was just the annoying one out of our group... That's all I'd ever be to her, to Sasuke, and to anyone else who looked at us. I wanted Sakura to know how I felt, but I wanted her to know I was there, and that I loved her. She would just ignore me, or say Sasuke's better. I hadn't even noticed that she wasn't clinging to Sasuke like she once did.

I felt so stupid for not realizing that, but I felt even worse when I found out what was going on... Sakura was pregnant, and because of our one and only sensei! What a happy thing to find out. I felt like yelling at Kakashi, but Tsunade had already beat me to it... I'd get my turn, sooner or later.

Why Sakura?

Kakashi's Point of View

I was screwed. Sakura had to explain to her parents what happened, who explained to Tsunade, which led me here in her office. I kept my head down as I stood in front of the Hokage. Everyone would know what I had done. I would be a pedophile in their eyes, which I had been.

Tsunade let out a long sigh, "You know what we have to do right?" She had that tone in her voice where she was doing what a Hokage was suppose to do, but didn't want to. "We can't afford to lose a good ninja like you, but we can't afford our young ninja's being abused... In any way, and so we have to reassign your team a sensei... You can't be their sensei anymore, and I don't think we can't adjust that. I'm sorry. We also have to have the ANBU keep close what on you."

I looked up at her and said, "I know... " This was my punishment for everything I had done to Sakura. I wasn't going to escape the fate, but I couldn't help but wonder... "What's going to happen to Sakura?"

"We're going to have to make sure the pregnancy goes well, and we'll try our best to make sure she's not damaged at all when she goes through labor." Tsunade said quietly, "We have no way of getting rid of the child, and Sakura said even if there was a way she couldn't be that heartless."

"Will I get to see the child? It is mine after all." I said closing my eyes and trying not to cry over this situation. This was my entire fault, and I was paying, even if it meant I couldn't see my first-born.

"With the ANBU close by and permission from me, yes." She motioned me out of her office and I left feeling a little better. I still felt horrible, and Sakura was so young... Maybe I was going to be the cause of her death, but maybe I'd only be the cause of a new life. How could I let things get that far?

You'll always be punished for the wrong you did, but it didn't mean the young and the innocent had to be punished as well. This was just a lesson in life, and one big mistake.

**The End**

* * *

Okay, okay, I know it ended quite fast, but I might make a sequeal! So keep an eye out for it and keep reading my fanfictions!

_Arigato,_

_The Spifftastic Ino_


	7. Sequel

**Announcement!!**

**For those of you who would like to read my sequel, please go to my stories and click "The Corrupt and The Sinful"**

**Here's a small preview:**

Naruto's Point of View

I couldn't believe what Kakashi had done to Sakura-chan. It made me sick to my stomach and feel really bad for her. I hated the fact some people believed she had wanted those things, clearly she hadn't! But they didn't know Sakura like I did, and now everyone looks down upon me even worse for dating her. I don't mind, I've always been looked down upon, but the people who know us well, like our friends and Hokage-sama, they look at us no different. At least we're not completely looked down upon.

Team 7 really fell apart after what happened between Sakura and Kakashi, but I still wonder what made Sasuke leave for Orochimaru. Power, that's what he said, but maybe there was other reasons... I'm now in a completely different team, but that's okay, I like them. I wonder if Sakura will ever go back to training, but I doubt she will... She's raising that kid of hers, and I don't see why.

I wish Sakura could just be happy. She acts so cheery all the time, but I know she's really depressed. I feel sorry for her, all this pain she has to go through... I understand how much it can hurt, and I wish she didn't have to feel that way. It's a horrible feeling and I wish no one had to feel shunned.


End file.
